In other words
by Psyduck Ranger
Summary: Davis pines for Kari, who is with T.K. Sora & Yolei try to help by attempting to get him a girlfriend based on a list of qualities for his ideal girl. However, his list is not what they expected. Daikari with mild Sorato and Kenyako. Resistance is futile.


A/N: So first time I've written any fanfiction in ages and out of the blue it's a Digimon fic. My first, at that. Eh. This came about as a result of two things. First was me realising that there were very few satisfying Daikari fics on this site (whether or not this is satisfying is up to you, though I've certainly found it satisfying). Second was me gaining some inspiration from a fic called "Sora, the Love Doctor", a lovely little fic by an author called Sheltie, I really do suggest you find it and take a look. It is a Taiora, however, but it's lovely. For aforementioned inspiration, I'd like to thank Sheltie, and I hope he doesn't mind that I've written this. Don't see why he would...

It's been a long time since I've bothered with disclaimers, so don't think you're getting one here, there are a fair few hints you can pick up on as to whether I own this or not. I certainly don't see a claimer around here saying I do own Digimon...

Oh, and in case you're wondering, this takes place a couple of years after the end of 02, in an obviously divergent timeline. Whilst I've tried to keep this as canon as possible bar the epilogue, my knowledge of Digimon was never been perfect, and it's been years since I've seen much of it.

* * *

As Matt and his band finished the last song of the night, his friends, Digimon and fellow Digidestined alike stood up to applaud.

Eventually the rest of the audience, and Matt's band left. The rest stayed to simply hang out for a while.

T.K., Sora, Tai, Kari, Ken, Yolei and Davis had been able to come, with their Digimon partners (and Gabumon). Joe & Izzy were both away at university, Cody was away on holiday, and Mimi, of course, was in America.

"Hey, Kari, it's getting late, and it's a school night, we'd better get going or Mom and Dad'll freak," Tai said, checking his watch.

"Aw, can't we stay a little longer, Tai, _please_!" Kari complained. She pouted, but Tai knew immediately to turn around, and walk towards the exit. Agumon marched after him.

"Fine," he called back, "you can stay a longer, if you don't mind facing their wrath."

Kari sighed, but relented, "I should get going..."

She kissed T.K. on the cheek, and followed Tai with Gatomon. T.K. leapt up.

"Hold up Kari, I'll walk you home," T.K. said, dashing after her at such a speed that Patamon fell off his head, having to fly behind. He placed his arm round Kari's shoulders, but she didn't look at him, merely placing her arm round his side. At the door, he called back, "Hey Matt, do you think you could pick me up later?"

"No problem, bro'," Matt said, giving a brief wave before they were gone.

The other nine that remained all focused their attention on Davis, as none of them had failed to notice him staring after Kari, biting his lip, with tears in his eyes.

"Aw, cheer up Davis! Hey, if you smile right now I'll give ya a hundred thousand bucks! Well, ok, that was a lie, but I think I saw a couple of yen on the floor somewhere..." Veemon muttered. All this elicited from Davis was a single sob, and he still stared at the door.

"Hey c'mon, it's not the end of the world," Ken said, squeezing his shoulder.

"Yeah, and if anyone knows what the end of the world feels like, we do," Wormmon chuckled, thinking he was being helpful. Ken punched him.

"I- I love her...but she's with him," he croaked. Everyone gave a sympathetic sigh.

"Dude, I know it's hard, but you've gotta let her go. If you really love her, you'd be happy for her because she's happy," Matt said.

"Easy enough for you to say," Davis said, his tears falling, "you've never had to live by that. You've never had to watch the one you love with somebody else.

At this, Ken & Yolei, and Matt & Sora moved apart and looked away from each other. Gabumon and Hawkmon shrugged to each other.

"Listen, Davis, speaking both as someone who holds the DigiEgg of Love, and as Kari's DNA digivolution partner, AND as one of Kari's closest friends, I think I can say that you're just not her type," Yolei said. Davis looked up and glared at her, but she kept her cool. "You're just too...macho. Too risky. Too unpredictable. Kari's the kind of girl who likes guys who...who're calm, and gentle...and...um..."

"What I _think _Yolei is trying to say is that Kari needs to be with someone... a little more down to Earth," Sora said, smiling.

"Hold on, what do you mean by my brother being "down to Earth"?" Matt asked her angrily. She quickly had him gripped in a headlock.

"Is there anything we could do to cheer you up Davis?" Biyomon asked.

"How about a new girl?" Ken suggested.

"Why, what a marvellous idea!" Hawkmon said.

"Hey, yeah! What if we set you up with someone?" Yolei asked.

Davis sighed. "I know you're trying to help, but really guys, you're not..."

Sora and Yolei both stood up at the same time, and, as one, shouted "Nonsense! We're getting you a new girlfriend and that's that! Matt!" He froze up as the women turned on him, "Get him a pen and paper!"

Matt scrambled off to follow the order. As he pressed a sheet of paper and a biro into Davis's hands, he mumbled, "Sorry buddy, but I felt like I was facing the Borg there! Armageddemon has nothing on two angry girls!"

Fortunately for him, Sora and Yolei were too busy dealing with Davis to pay them any attention.

"Now, Davis, you make a list of all the attributes your ideal girl would have-" Sora said.

"-And then we'll talk to all our friends to see if they'd be interested in you, and how well they match your list! Ok?" Yolei finished.

Davis sighed, but immediately began writing.

"Oh, and by the way," Sora said, turning to Matt, "resistance is futile." He froze up once again, and tried to hide behind Gabumon.

"Sorry Matt, you're on your own this time!" his Digimon partner said, running off to hide behind Veemon and Hawkmon.

When Davis had finished, he folded up the paper, gave the list and the pen to Ken, and stood up.

"C'mon Veemon, let's get going," he muttered, skulking away from the group. Veemon chased after him.

"Sorry about Davis everyone, I'll try to cheer him up!" he called back.

"Hey, Davis, wait, Davis! Did I ever tell you about this one time, at Digi-camp, I stuck the Digi-Egg of Courage up my-"

"Dude!" Davis cried, before the door slammed shut.

"Come to think of it, it is getting late. I'd better go pick up T.K. You need a ride, right Sora?" Matt asked, and Sora nodded.

"Then shall I walk you home, Yolei?" Ken asked.

"Well _actually_, I figured since Matt's obviously going that way anyway, he could give me a lift!" she said, smiling at Matt. He turned to Sora and saw the same smile.

"Aah! Fine! Anything to get you to stop Borging me out!" he wailed.

"No offence, sweetie, love you!" Yolei giggled, kissing Ken's cheek. He sighed and picked up Wormmon, who crawled onto his head.

"Do you want a lift too, Ken?" Matt asked, and Ken looked round, smiling as Matt added, "You know, I might as well, I'm taking everybody else home..."

Once they'd crammed into Matt's small car, the girls began reading Davis's note.

_My ideal girl..._

_She's beautiful...more beautiful than she thinks...more beautiful than anyone could ever think..._

_She's __intelil__intelll__ really smart, certainly enough to be able to write that word..._

_She's so kind, and giving, and sweet..._

_She's got attitude – not in a bad way, in a way that means she can stand up for what she believes in, what's right..._

_...But she still needs me to protect her..._

_She laughs when I make a good joke..._

_...And teases me when I tell a bad one..._

_She has to know when it's ok to have a laugh..._

_...And when I need her to be serious, to support me..._

_Her smile can bring light to my darkest days...I could stare at it forever..._

_...And her eyes..._

_...And the rest of her..._

_She's just so fun, and funny too – it's hard not to grin and laugh with her..._

_She believes what I believe, what is right and wrong, the truth..._

_She's worth anything- I'd go through an eternity of pain just to spend a second with her..._

_She makes me happy – when we're together and she's happy, even if I'm dying from the sadness, I'm still happy..._

_She's modest – if you asked her, she wouldn't say she's any of this..._

_In other words..._

_...She's Kari Kamiya._

Sora and Yolei both sighed, as girls tend to do. When Matt reached Ken's apartment, and he tried to say goodbye, he couldn't get a response from either of them.

"Wow," Yolei said eventually, "_That's_ how he feels about Kari? He must really love her..."

"Hey Matt, do you love me like this?" Sora asked, trying to show him the note.

"Hey, trying to drive and _not_ get us killed here!" he yelled.

The girls turned their attention back to the note.

"So what do we do now?" Yolei wondered.

"Do about what?" Patamon asked, flying into the car through an open window, before T.K. could open the door to get in himself.

They panicked, and Sora quickly hid the note. "Oh, nothing just – wondering if I should dye my hair! Maybe something a little bit more out there than – eh – bright purple..." Yolei muttered. T.K. and the Digimon just stared at her, whilst Sora and Matt both hid their faces so they wouldn't be seen laughing.

* * *

"So you're ok now Davis?" Veemon asked, as he and Davis settled down to bed.

"Yeah, thanks Veemon. You really cheered me up. I just hope Yolei and Sora don't do something crazy," Davis muttered.

"You mean like try to steal the Statue of Liberty? That is crazy... wait, why do you think Yolei and Sora are gonna steal the Statue of Liberty Davis?" Veemon asked, confusing himself.

"Goodnight, Veemon," Davis sighed, "Try not to digivolve in your sleep again..."

* * *

Davis made sure to arrive at school early the next day, to make sure he didn't "accidentally" bump into Sora or Yolei, though he thought he saw Hawkmon following him. He wasn't there long before Kari arrived.

"Hi Kari! How are you?" he asked, immediately grinning as she entered the room.

"Davis! Hi! I'm great. Hey, you're here early, how come?" she asked, smiling back. She then giggled, "Normally you're not here until after the teacher takes the register."

Davis grinned and scratched his head. "Yeah, well...uh... so's your face!"

The pair just laughed, and didn't notice as T.K. walked in, until he wrapped his arms round Kari's waist, and kissed her cheek.

"Hey you," he said.

"Oh, hi T.K.," she said, returning the hug.

"Yeah, hi T.K.," Davis muttered, as they broke the hug.

"Hey Davis. Did you guys have fun last night after we left?"

As Davis answered, T.K. noticed that since he'd arrived, whilst Davis's smile hadn't faltered, his eyes had changed. What he didn't notice, however, was that the change was reflected in Kari's eyes.

* * *

Throughout the next week, Davis hardly saw Yolei or Sora at all. Occasionally he noticed them, passed by them, or even went up to talk to them, but every time they simply ran off as soon as they noticed him. And whenever he saw someone who might know where they were, such as Ken, Matt, Tai or Kari, all they could tell him was that they were "busy" or "elsewhere".

Nine days after the concert, Davis was walking home from school, when Kari came running after him.

"Hey Davis! Walk me home?" she asked. Davis blinked.

"But you don't live this way, Kari," he said, evidently confused. He was grinning nonetheless.

"Oh yeah...well, can I walk you home then?" she asked, beaming.

"Uh, sure," Davis chuckled. He couldn't have refused if he'd wanted to.

"So, uh..." Davis mumbled after a few minutes walking in silence, "did you want to talk about anything in particular?"

"Um...not much... I broke up with T.K...."

"Really?"

"You don't have to sound so excited."

"Sorry..." he muttered. He was, but only because it had upset her. "How come?"

"I dunno...I just got bored... He's really nice, and sweet, and one of my best friends, but...there's no excitement. Everyone thinks that he's exactly what I want, a nice, sweet boy, who you know where you are with... And I did too...but I got bored...it was too calm..." she sighed.

"So, how'd he take it?" Davis asked. He was genuinely concerned for T.K. He was still his friend, after all.

"Pretty well, actually. He just said he wanted me to be happy, and that he hopes we can stay friends. Which we can, of course!" Kari said, chuckling.

"Wow...he was ready to let you go just like that? He must really love you..." Davis mumbled.

"You think so?" Kari asked, and Davis looked round at her. "Because I don't. I don't believe what people say, that if you love someone you'll let them go. I think if you love someone you'll be ready to fight for them, don't you? And T.K. didn't fight for me at all. If you ask me that says his feelings for me aren't that strong at all. Unlike someone else I know, who would fight for me."

At this Davis blushed and looked away from Kari, little realising she was doing the same.

"So I want a guy who's really sweet and nice, but also unpredictable and exciting," she said, and Davis looked back to she was staring at him. Both of them were blushing wildly, but whilst Davis's mouth was agape, Kari was simply smiling, "Know where I can find one?"

Davis blinked, and asked, "Do – do you mean me?" When Kari nodded he laughed nervously, asking "Is this really happening?"

"Yep!" Kari said, giggling and nodding again.

Davis sighed, and redirected his attention to his feet.

"Just one problem though...I'm not nice or sweet or anything like that..." he mumbled, so that Kari could barely hear him.

"I beg to differ," Kari said, and Davis watched with horror as she pulled a hauntingly familiar sheet of paper from her pocket.

"What – um – where – uh...oh no..." Davis sighed. "I guess that explains why they've been avoiding me all week..."

Kari proceeded to read out the entire list of qualities Davis wanted in his ideal girl, as he grew more and more embarrassed. He tried his best to cover his face, even pulling his goggles over his eyes, but he still peeked out at her to try and judge her reaction.

"..._In other words she's Kari – Kari Kamiya_. Davis, I can't believe you wrote this! This is really how – this is really how you feel about me?" she asked.

Davis looked at her and removed his goggles. He saw tears welling up in her eyes, but her miraculous smile, the one that gave him light, was locked firmly in place.

"Well yeah, of course I do! I mean, sure, I know nobody's perfect, but you're about as close as anybody could ever get!" Davis said empathically, grinning at her. He'd forgotten exactly what was being discussed for a moment, but when he had, he calmed again. "I – I love you, Kari."

Her smile grew, and she wrapped her arms around him, holding tight to his list, and the kissed.

Several moments later they broke apart, gasping and grinning.

"I feel like doing something crazy," Davis muttered. He paused before asking "Wanna go steal the Statue of Liberty?"

Without waiting for an answer, however, he scooped her up and placed her on his back, racing off, both laughing, running who knows where.

* * *

A/N: That's come out completely different to how I expected...I anticipated Sora and Yolei doing a lot more between reading the note and the end than simply giving it to Kari. I also didn't expect it to be quite so humour-orientated, but once the Borg got in there, there was no stopping it.

I tried harder than I've ever tried in fanfiction to keep them in character here. I literally thought about every word each character said to make sure I could actually hear the character saying it in my head. If I couldn't, I changed the word, so I hope you're pleased with that. True, maybe Davis was a bit more romantic than usual in his list, but that's because I wasn't trying to hear his voice there. He wrote it down, he didn't say it, there's a huge difference. And I for one find it much easier to express myself in writing than speech, don't you?

I do hope you've enjoyed this. Like I said, I have. Either way, feel free to let me know. Any queries or comments and I'm sure I'll be able to respond to them.

I hope we meet again. Or for the first time. Until we do, see ya!


End file.
